1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns optical fiber connectors such as can coaxially interconnect free ends of two optical fibers or can connect an optical fiber to an opto-electronic element. The invention is particularly concerned with multiple optical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior optical fiber connectors tend to be expensive, often requiring mechanical elements to be secured permanently to the free ends of the optical fibers, followed by attaching each such element either to a complementary element or to a fixture. Doing so can require special tools. See, for example, Thomas & Betts Corp. Cat. No. 93800SK.
A relatively inexpensive optical fiber connector can be constructed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,180 (Blomgren). A preferred Blomgren connector includes an elongated mount that is encompassed by a resiliently deformable housing which, in its relatively undeformed state, can pinch an optical fiber against a groove in the surface of the mount. When compressed, the housing is deformed to permit an optical fiber to be positioned on the mount or to be withdrawn. When the compression is released with a free end of an optical fiber positioned on the mount, the housing returns to its undeformed state to grip the free end as shown in FIG. 6B of the Blomgren patent. In the same way, a second optical fiber can be coaxially interconnected with the first in abutting relation as shown in Blomgren FIG. 6C.
A mechanical splice now on the market ("Dorran/3M" mechanical splice) which employs the Blomgren Optical fiber connector has a strain-relief chock that grips a protective covering or buffer of each connected optical fiber to ensure against accidental loosening.